happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Winds up, off we go!
Winds up, off we go!(Vientos, ahi vamos! en español) es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters creado por el usuario GonzaloGplay y XMC-Grim-Reaperx Sinopsis Nada puede salir mal en un agradable viaje a una isla tropical, vamos, es solo una brisa ¿Verdad? Personajes Principales * Dann * Willow Secundarios * Lain * Ace * Armanda * Briccie * Azura * Gigi Apariciones * Mel Trama Dann sale temprano de casa y carga sus cosas en su coche, una vez que sube su maleta cierra la puerta y cruza la calle, toca la puerta y Willow, quien aparentemente había estado durmiendo lo recibe, Dann le indica el coche y Willow, quien muestra haberlo olvidado finalmente asiente con la cabeza y accede a ir con él. En el aeropuerto, Briccie se está reuniendo con Armanda, ambos se saludan y Briccie continúa subiendo las maletas al avión y Armanda se saluda con Gigi, Lain y Ace, Fuera del aeropuerto Dann y Willow llegan y estacionan el coche, se bajan y Willow entra a saludarse con Azura mientras Dann baja las maletas. En la pista todos abordan el avión de Briccie y este afuera del mismo prepara las últimas cosas, saluda a Willow y Azura de un abrazo y suspira girando los ojos al ver a Dann, una vez que todos están arriba Briccie arranca los motores y despegan. El viaje es tranquilo, y Briccie va escuchando música mientras pilotea, Gigi y Azura van conversando mientras Dann va mirando por la ventana y Willow dormida babeando a su lado, Lain mientras observa a Ace, Ace va media dormida y detrás de ella Armanda va mirando el mapa de la isla donde van, da una expresión de asombro al ver que a donde van hay un templo inexplorado. Briccie va pilotando cundo divisa la isla, se levanta las gafas para ver mejor y efectivamente es la isla, vuelve a ponerse las gafas y llama a Armanda, quien acude en seguida y ríe feliz al ver la isla, Briccie le indica que van a descender con la mano y Armanda vuelve a su asiento sonriente y Briccie inicia el descenso, bajan tranquilamente y aterrizan sin problemas. Gigi desiende de los primeros, después le siguen Lain, Ace, Azura, Dann y Willow. Todos se instalan en la playa y Gigi se va a nadar, Azura se sienta en el pequeño muelle y Ace camina por la playa, Lain se le acerca juguetonamente y sale corriendo, hace eso un par de veces y finalmente ella y Ace juegan como cachorros. Briccie baja del avión seguido por Armanda, Briccie pone unas sillas en el muelle y vuelve rápidamente al avión para buscar un cooler con bebidas, las que deja en el muelle, donde Armanda ya se a puesto comoda. Armanda esta descansando tranquilamente cuando se da cuenta de que no tiene el mapa, Briccie rie y se ofrece a ir a buscarlo, entra en el avión y recoge el mapa, antes de irse escucha el teléfono radial del avión y lo recoge para contestar, resulta ser Mel, que desde una estación climatológica esta llamando para indicar que se acerca un huracán a la zona. Briccie, asustado corre hacia afuera para indicar a los demás que suban al avión y que deben irse rápido, Dann y Willow se le acercanalgo pasmados, Willow apoya su mano sobre el hombro de Briccie y le indica el cielo, el que está totalmente despejado, Briccie mira el cielo y se tranquiliza y hace un gesto indicando que lo olviden, se sienta junto Armanda, quien le ofrece una bebida. Briccie acepta, pero cuando va a tomar la bebida esta se va volando, Briccie adopta una expresión de extrañesa, mira el cielo y este se oscurece con lluvia y truenos, empieza un ventarron terrible Y Briccie indica a todos que vayan al avión, Lain entra junto con Willow y Dann, Azura le hace señales a Gigi para que salga del agua, pero este no puede, Ace, que estaba recogiendo unas cosas se percata e indica a los demás que suban al avión. Briccie y Armanda están en la cabina encendiendo el avión y Dann sostiene la puerta, los demás se sientan y abrochan los cinturones excepto Lain, Ace logra sacar a Gigi y lo sube al muelle, ambos corren pero un ventarrón los arrastra, Gigi se agarra de una roca y Ace se agarra de la cola de Gigi, El viento aumenta y la cola de Gigi empieza a desgarrarse ante lo cual Gigi grita de dolor, Dann observa y le indica a Briccie que se espere, afuera el viento levanta el cooler y las botellas salen por los aires, Ace es golpeada por el hielo y la cola de Gigi se desgarra lanzando a Ace a la deriva, Gigi grita de dolor y las botellas se le clavan en los ojos, grita nuevamente y se suelta siendo arrastrado por el huracán. Dann cierra la puerta y Briccie logra encender el avión, van a despegar y celebran, pero una corriente de viento los arrastra y choca el avión contra el templo, el fuselaje del avión se rompe y todos quedan colgando de los cinturones, excepto Lain quien cae y se golpea, se levanta rápidamente eh intenta escapar de la turbina del avión que sigue funcionando sin embargo no lo logra y esta la absorbe tritutandola y haciendo fallar los motores del avión. Dann se suelta y cae al suelo, e indica a los demás que se suelten, Todos lo hacen excepto Briccie que no puede, finalmente aprieta el boton de expulsión y sale eyectado hacia el suelo cayendo sobre Azura, a quien aplasta, ella grita de dolor y Briccie desesperado intenta safarce agitándose, pero solo logra magullar a Azura, Briccie jala la palnca del asiento y esta se clava en la cabeza de Azura, ella grita desesperada, Briccie se asusta y jala de ella mas fuerte haciendo que la palanca parte el cráneo de Azura y su cerebro cae al suelo, Briccie se suelta y tras aumentar el viento el, Armanda, Dann y Willow entran al templo para refugiarse. Willow llora y Dann improvisa una antorcha, Armanda se revisa pero no encuentra su mapa, Briccie, con un gesto de desagrado le quita la antorcha y se adentra en el templo, pisa una palanca y se protege, pero no pasa nada, rie algo avergonzado y se dispone a avanzar, una lluvia de flechas lo astilla y lo mata, todos gritan, Armanda se acerca y recoge la antorcha y deciden continuar, Dann camina rápidamente y Willow intenta alcanzarlo y ambos llegan a una cámara donde una figurilla de oro esta en el centro. Armanda llega detrás, Dann y Willow observan la figurilla y Dann la toca, un péndulo cae y se detiene justo sobre Armanda, esta grita, pero al ver que no pasa nada mira hacia arriba y rie, el péndulo se suelta y cae sobre ella partiéndola verticalmente en dos, Dann y Willow corren asustados mientras el templo empieza a derrumbarse, pasan por un camino que rápidamente se llena de agua y Dann empuja a Willow para que salga antes que se cierren unas rejas que habían comenzado a descender, Willow se devuelve y Dann queda totalmente sumergido, cierra los ojos y se sonroja, se levanta demostrando que el nivel del agua es solo hasta los tobillos. Willow sonríe aliviada y la pared superior cae sobre el y lo aplasta, Willow grita al ver esto mientras la sangre de Dann se va esparciendo por el agua, Willow corre hacia afuera desconsolada para darse cuenta que el huracán a terminado, se alegra al ver un avión que viene en dirección a la isla y corre hasta la playa para hacerle señas, este va aterrizando y Willow grita de felicidad, entonces el avión le aplasta la cabeza con el tren de aterrizaje la escena se cierra en el ojo de Willow. Enseñanza '"Only the brightest fly to accomplish their dreams" '(Solo los más brillantes vuelan para cumplir sus sueños) Trivia * Es la primera vez que se adentra un poco en la amistad de Dann y Willow * Dann parece ser mas inteligente en este episodio. * Es elprimer capitulo de Armanda y no es protagonico. * Es el primer capitulo donde Ace y Lain parecen ser amigas. * Es el primer episodio donde Briccie hace un aterrizaje sin llevar las gafas puestas. Errores * En este episodio Mel es de diferente color, por lo cual causo cierto problema para reconocerla al ser lanzado el episodio. * Cuando la cola de Gigi es arrancada, esta vuelve a aparecer cuando este es arrastrado por el huracan, y en la escena siguiente vuelve a desaparecer. * Al aterrizar el avion hay un pequeño edificio junto al muelle, sin embargo este desaparece en la siguiente escena por el resto del episodio. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de HTF: Amazing Disasters